


Cold as Ice

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Len is basically the Iceman, M/M, Mutant Powers, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Temperature Play, X-Men Inspired, anal gape, barry is still the flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When X-Men Leonard ‘Cold’ Snart finished a long mission so he and his fellow Mutant Barry ‘The Flash’ Allen step away for some ‘cool’ downtime.





	Cold as Ice

The door to Barry’s room in the mansion barely shut behind the two men in their skin-tight black leather mission suits before the two were tangled together on the bed. Barry moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, fingers scrambling at the back of Len’s suit, grasping at the zipper and tugging it down as far as it would go. 

“Someone’s eager,” Len chuckled as he broke from Barry’s mouth to shrug off the top half of his suit, looking down at the other who was sprawled below him on the bed with hooded eyes. 

“Have you seen your ass in that suit?” Barry raised an eyebrow as he squeezed Len’s ass with a quirk of his lips. 

“Back at you Scarlet,” Len purred as he leaned down to kiss the brunet while his fingers easily unzipped the front of Barry’s mission suit. Barry lifted himself off the bed to allow Len to push down the top half of his suit. 

Barry pulled back from Len’s mouth to let out a delighted gasp as a shock of cold exploded from his chest. Len just smirked knowingly as he lifted with his right hand that was now completely made of ice. Barry wet his lips and gave a little shuddering moan when Len dragged his iced-over digits over his nipples, making them pebble instantly. 

“God that feels so good, you know I’m weak for that trick,” Barry panted as he arched up against the cold touch. 

“Oh I know,” Len said smugly as he let his other hand turn to pure ice as well and began to pluck and rub at Barry’s nipples. Barry gasped and whined as he clutched at the sheets on either side of his hips as he writhed under the cold and slightly painful touches on his hardening nipples. 

“Lennnn,” Barry mewled unable to stop himself when Len smoothed his ice hands over his torso. 

“I have a surprise for you Scarlet,” Len said as he slipped off the bed, laughing fondly as Barry took the lull moment to shimmy his way out of his pants so he was naked on the bed and his cock standing erect from his groin as he looked at Len expectantly. Len stepped out of his uniform fully as he focused and in the next moment his whole body was fully made of ice. Including his cock, which was now basically a thick cylinder of ice and Barry’s cock leaked pre-cum when his eyes landed on it. 

“God you’re going to kill me, I love it.” Barry breathed out, his arousal burning like fire in his body as his hole clenched on reflex at the sight of the thick block of ice that now made up his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Relax Scarlet, the best is yet to come,” Len winked as he rubbed his fingers at his boyfriend’s hole, smirking when Barry moaned wantonly as the ice Mutant’s fingers slipped into the other Mutant with practiced ease. 

“God Len,” Barry’s eyelashes fluttered as he tossed his arms above his head to grip at the headboard behind him. His fingers digging into the wood there as Len expertly stretched him open on his achingly cold fingers. Len loved the heat that radiated off of his boyfriend and created a wonderful contrast between the two. 

“You’re going to melt me one of these days Scarlet,” Len swore as he withdrew his fingers before lifting Barry’s legs around his hips, smiling when Barry instantly locked his ankles in the small of his back. The speed Mutants leg muscles flexed as he did his best to cling to the slippery ice that made up his boyfriend’s body at this point. 

“Not if you freeze me first,” Barry shot back, the words familiar between the two even as the thick, cold, blunt head of Len’s cock pressed at Barry’s slacken rim. 

“Challenge accepted,” Len breathed out as he leaned down and sealed the small blocks of ice that now formed his lips over Barry’s soft, warm ones as he pushed forward ever so slowly. 

Barry moaned and did his best to cling to whatever part of Len he could get his hands on as his world exploded around him as the solidness of Len split him open inch by inch. 

“I’ve got you, Barry,” Len shushed when Barry let out a whimper as Len nudged another inch of himself into the Mutant below him. 

“S-So big, oh God Len,” Barry sobbed as he did his best to relax around the thick object that was being pushed into his ass. His head was fuzzy and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he realized cum was cooling on his stomach already, having come just from Len slowly entering him. Barry let out a hitched noise when Len’s sharp ice hips settled against his ass and Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head. Len began too slowly rock his hips, thrusting shallowly into his boyfriend below him, not wanting to go fast and hard just yet in case of injuring Barry. 

“Talk to me Scarlet,” Len panted out as he reigned in his urge to thrust into Barry’s scorching heat with full force, but he wouldn’t until he was sure Barry could handle it. 

“L-Lenny, oh my God, you’re so good, so big and thick and I’m so full,” Barry mewled out, hand going to his cum coated stomach and his cheeks darkened prettily when he traced the bugle that was obvious in his gut from where Len was seated so deeply inside of him. 

“God you’re perfect Barry Allen,” Len swore in utter disbelief and love as he pressed their foreheads together and placed his hand over the bulge in Barry’s stomach. 

“I love you too Len, but if you don’t move soon…” Barry trailed off, eyes dark with arousal and his cock already fully hard between the two of them once more. Len just gave Barry a cocky smile that was followed by a sharp snap of his hips, driving himself just that much deeper into his boyfriend. Barry let out something like a wail as the solid block of ice that was his boyfriend’s cock slammed against his prostate making him see spots for a moment. 

“You’re going to be gaping for days when I’m finished with you Scarlet,” Len promised low in Barry’s ear as he drew back his hips before snapping them forward again, each time pulling a bit more out of Barry’s tight, hot channel before sheathing himself back in. 

Barry did his best to hold on for the ride, but all he could do was lay there and groan out his pleasure and words of praise and encouragement for his boyfriend. Barry’s world once more exploded when Len all at once sucked one of Barry’s nipples between his iced-over lips, freezing fingers pumped Barry’s erection firmly and his thick cock slamming against the other’s prostate. 

Barry wailed louder than before unable to stop himself as those actions drew his second orgasm out of him at an unbelievable force that had Barry blacking out for a moment or two. 

Barry blinked back into consciousness a few minute’s later, his limbs still quivering from his orgasm and they were sprawled out on the mattress while Len sat between his thighs back in his human form and cock dripping his release over Len’s fingers. He had a look of awe and pride on his face and his eyes were trained between Barry’s legs. 

“Len?” Barry questioned, his voice rough and scratchy. 

“I know I said you would be, but seeing it will never get old,” Len said as he released his soft cock and stroked Barry’s inner thighs.

With great effort, Barry propped himself up onto his elbows and his cheeks burned as he saw a bit of what Len meant. His hole was puffy and gaping wide, still in the shape of Len’s iced over cock and Barry whimpered when Len lightly traced his rim. 

“God I wish I could keep you like this,” Len murmured as he fought the urge to bury himself back into his boyfriend’s gaping and waiting hole, but he knew that while Barry may have speed healing he got oversensitive faster than anyone else as a drawback from his powers. 

“Maybe another time, right now I’m exhausted, come here Len.” Barry flopped back onto the bed and held his arms out to his boyfriend with an expectant look on his face. 

“You and your cuddles,” Len said fondly as he drew himself away from Barry’s gaping hole and settled himself against Barry’s side, curling his half-asleep lover into his arms and smiled like an idiot when Barry nuzzled him like a cat and let out a content sigh. 

“You love them, Lenny,” Barry said playfully before tipping his head up for a kiss that Len happily gave. Len was happy to stay in bed with Barry forever and if he snuck his fingers down to trace Barry’s gaping hole at random points throughout the night then that was a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
